The Medic/LordRemiem
Bio The Medic is a Teutonic man of medicine. While he may have a tenuous adherence to medical ethics, he is nonetheless the primary healing class of the team. Although the Medic's Syringe Gun and Bonesaw aren't the greatest weapons for direct combat, he can typically still be found near the front lines, healing wounded teammates while trying to stay out of trouble. Class: Generalist Medic does not gain bonuses against any class. No classes gain bonuses by attacking Medic. Recruitment The Medic can be recruited for 48 Command Points after completing Covert Task - Meet the Medic. Medic: We can learn a lot of useful things from medicine, Agent. For example, how to kill our enemies better. Stats *Health: 4/5 *Stamina: 3/5 *Attack: 2/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 3/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'We are Team' **Member of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Chance to protect a TF2 ally with lower health from single-target attacks **Chance to join in on a TF2 ally's single-target attack **Chance to retaliate when a TF2 ally is hit by single-target attacks *'Vaccinator' **Allied TF2 members gradually restore health during combat *'ÜberCharge' **Increases ÜberCharge by 10% at the beginning of each round and when performing Heal actions Attacks *Level 1: ÜberSaw **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Self: Energy Drain (Restores health and stamina by 5%) **Self: ÜberCharge 10% (Increases ÜberCharge by 10%) *Level 2: Blutsauger **Type: Buff, Heal **Target: One ally **One ally: Blessed Renewal (Restores 8% health every round) **One ally: Remove Debuffs (Removes negative status effects) *Level 6: Medicating Melody (Amputator's taunt) **Type: Buff, Heal **Target: All allies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **All allies: Heal All Allies (Restores 8% health to all allies) **All allies: Blessing (Increases the effect of healing received) *Level 9: Ready to Charge! **Cooldown: 3 Rounds (shared) **Special: Multi-Function (Can be used to perform different actions) *Level 9a: Medi Gun **Type: Buff **Target: One ally **Special: Full Round Action (This action cannot be used in the same round another action has been used; Cannot use any other actions in the same round once this action is used) **Special: Fully Charged (Requires and consumes 100% ÜberCharge) **One ally: Medi Gun ÜberCharge ***Takes 0 damage from all attacks ***Immune to all debuffs *Level 9b: Kritzkrieg **Type: Buff **Target: One ally **Special: Full Round Action (This action cannot be used in the same round another action has been used; Cannot use any other actions in the same round once this action is used) **Special: Fully Charged (Requires and consumes 100% ÜberCharge) **One ally: Kritzkrieg ÜberCharge ***Greatly increases damage of all attacks ***Attacks gain True Strike, Guaranteed Hit and Guaranteed Crit *Level 9c: Quick-Fix **Type: Buff, Heal **Target: All allies **Special: Full Round Action (This action cannot be used in the same round another action has been used; Cannot use any other actions in the same round once this action is used) **Special: Fully Charged (Requires and consumes 100% ÜberCharge) **All allies: Quick-Fix ÜberCharge ***Restores health and stamina to 100% ***Removes harmful status effects Note: Each ÜberCharge buff has a duration of 1 Round Themed Weapons The Medic has two themed weapons, The Medic's Med-Gun and Vaccinator. Team-Up Bonuses *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits *'Besten Freunde°' (Best Friends): Medic and Heavy *'Big Guns': Heroes with Big Guns *'Deutschland°': Heroes who are German *'Dr.': Heroes with Doctorates *'Eggheads': Heroes who are geniuses *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'Medic!°': Heroes who are doctors (Medic and Doctor Strange) *'The Team is Here°': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Alternate Outfit: Robo-Medic *Class: Generalist (32 CP) or Tactician (45 CP) *Passive: Mechanical Body **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *Passive: Mindless **Immune to Psychic and Fear effects Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:48 CP Category:Covert Tasks Category:Non-Marvel Category:Generalists